


The Temptation of Tsushima Aika

by orphan_account



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Bad mom, F/F, Secret Crush, aggressive riko, bad teacher, dont be a pervert about your daughter's friends, i swear i had a very different direction planned for this at first, im sorry for writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tsushima Aika has fallen for Riko. Riko ends up tempting her even more.





	The Temptation of Tsushima Aika

**Author's Note:**

> None of this is meant to endorse or condone these sorts of things. I try to communicate in the story that you shouldn't do this but I figured I should provide a disclaimer here as well. If this is inspired by anything, I'd say it's by the Chinese comic series Beloved. I kept thinking about the main character's reactions to things she's done and also finding out that her partner was a minor.
> 
> Anyway, don't sleep with minors, don't fantasize about the best friends of your daughter, don't let minors back you up against a wall and kiss you, and don't reciprocate that kiss if they do.

It's wrong for a teacher to have feelings for a student. Everyone with even an ounce of common sense knows this. Tsushima Aika, however, had less than an ounce of that lately, and she was taking to telling herself it was fine. After all, the girl she had feelings for wasn't her student. Aika taught kindergarten, and the object of her affections was in her third year of high school. All she had to do was last one more year, and then it was legal. If it was legal, that meant it was morally okay, right?

Aika was not okay. Even she knew that much. It wasn't healthy to be feeling this way toward one of her daughter's friends. It wasn't healthy to keep having these fantasies about pushing Sakurauchi Riko down, or confessing, or kissing her, or all three in various orders. None of this was healthy, so she was going to do the only thing she could to keep herself in check, and tell the girl's mother. She couldn't trust herself, but she could trust Aida.

Aika arrived with a package of Asahi beer in tow, hoping the alcohol would help smooth things over. After all, it wasn't as tho any parent would enjoy hearing, "Hey, I can't stop thinking about all the things I wanna do to your daughter. Please keep me in check." Aika also hoped the beer would give her the courage she needed to admit to this in the first place.

Unfortunately, it was not Aida at the door when Aika rang the doorbell. Instead, the seventeen-year-old maiden she'd fallen for was standing there, wearing a blue summer dress and with her beautiful red hair tied back in a ponytail.

"Oh, Tsushima-san! I didn't realize you were coming over today! Come in!" Riko said with a bright smile. As far as Aika was concerned, that smile rivaled even the sun in warmth, and she practically melted at just the sight of it. 

"O-oh! Riko-chan! H-how are you?" Aika couldn't control her blushing and stammering. She'd let her guard down. Obviously she should have expected Riko to be here. Yet, for some reason, that had never entered into the equation.

Riko's mother called out from another room. "Riko-chan, who's here?"

However, Riko's next action wasn't to answer her mother, nor was it to answer Aika's question. Instead, she got a mischievous look in her eyes and backed Aika up against the wall. Then, Aika's many dreams came true. Sakurauchi Riko kissed her. Not the chaste kiss of an innocent young girl. Instead, it was the sort of adult kissing Aika hadn't had opportunity to experience in a very long time. Tongues in each other's mouths, holding each other tight. The sort of kiss that quickly leads into making out, and from there to much more.

It ended as quickly as it began. Riko pulled away, gave another dazzling smile, then called out to her mom. "It's Yocchan's mom! I'm heading over to Chika's now! Have fun!"

On her way out the door, Riko gave a sly wink, and whispered to Aika, "Let's do that again real soon."

For what seemed like hours, but could only have been a minute or so in reality, Aika stared at nothing in particular. She couldn't even think, because she was too busy feeling a hundred things all at once. Joy, guilt, lust, shame, fear, more lust, more shame.

"Aika-san, is everything okay?" Evidently, Aida had come to check on her.

Under her breath, Aika muttered, "If there's a hell, I'm going there."


End file.
